


I can't do anything right

by nolu



Series: random tumblr one-shots [4]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu
Summary: POST CHOG SO THERE WILL BE SPOILERSThe aftermath of the jordelia wedding, with James still wearing the gracelet
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Matthew Fairchild & James Herondale
Series: random tumblr one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733047
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I can't do anything right

"Math, you’ve got to help me!” James Herondale was pacing around their room in the Devil’s tavern, furiously running his hands through his hair. Matthew sat on the floor, nodding at James.   
“Just tell her Jamie. I’ll help you if you want, but I have plans with Anna later tonight.” James continued to pace, and his hands threatened to pull out all of his unruly dark hair. James’- no, Grace Blackthorn’s silver bracelet lay tauntingly, broken on the floor next to Matthew.   
“I should have just listened to her Math. I should’ve trusted my Daisy. And now, I don’t think I’ll be able to get her back. What do I do what do I do what do I do??”

The night before James and Cordelia's wedding. Before the ceremony, Cordelia had asked James to remove Grace’s bracelet, as it would be odd to have another woman’s gift adorn him on his wedding day. James had refused, for no reason he could fathom now. The look of hurt of Cordelia's face hadn’t quite registered until now. Until he took off that goddamned bracelet. The two of them had gotten married, and James had still been wearing the bracelet. Matthew had noticed that James was still wearing it after his wedding, and had demanded he take it off. James once again had refused, but Matthew took it off with force. Now, James felt everything; his love for Cordelia, his love for his parabatai , his love for all his friends, all of his family, it all came rushing back. He had no idea so many things had been taken from him. He had no idea what to say to Cordelia, or even how to face her.  
“Dammit Math, I can’t do anything right, can I?” Matthew stood up, taking James into his arms.  
“Jamie, Jamie, this is not your fault. Stop being so harsh on yourself. We all make mistakes. You will make amends. I’ve already forgiven you Jamie. I can’t be mad at you and your stupid face for long.” Matthew stepped back and smiled his award-winning smile, his golden hair shining golden-red in the sunset. But not quite red like Daisy’s. James had to look away.   
“I don’t know how I can face her Math. I hurt her. I have no idea how I can even start to explain, how to tell her that I love her. I can’t even stand myself...” James trailed off, hands once again in his hair and started pacing again.  
“Jamie, if you keep pacing like that you’re going to wear a hole into the floor.” James stopped pacing, and instead starting fidgeting with his hands. His fingers unconsciously closed around empty air, where the bracelet had been for years, as if it were a missing limb.  
“Matthew, if you could just pass the message for me, in case she doesn’t want to see me? You’re much better with words than I am... Yes that’s a good idea. Tell Cordelia that I am sorry beyond belief, and that I would like to talk to her, if she’ll have me.”   
“Why don’t you practice your apology speech? I’ll know what to say to her, and you’ll be prepared.” There was a glint in his eyes, but James couldn’t quite tell why.   
“Alight.” James took a deep breath, and started pouring his thoughts and feelings into the room. “Daisy, you have no idea how unbelievably sorry I am for all the pain I’ve caused you. The false hope, the fake engagement, the bracelet, everything. I should’ve listened to you. If I did, we may have gotten married happily, with true affection. Now, all I can wish for is your forgiveness. Anything to make it up to you. Truly, anything you might ask. I-” He was cut off by another voice. James turned around to see Cordelia step out from behind the curtains. She was wearing plain black gear, and long hair flowing like a river of magma. It had been disheveled during her stake out under the curtains, but James thought that she couldn’t have looked any more beautiful.   
She smiled at him. “James, Jamie. It’s alright. I forgive you, but I still wish you would have listened to me.” Matthew smiled at James, then silently slipped out of the room. “And did you really mean anything?”  
James nodded. “Anything” Cordelia smirked.  
“I’ll be holding you to that”  
James took a hesitant step towards Cordelia, but she closed the distance. Their mouths met, and it was as if they were back in the Whispering Room, but this time, the desperate hunger was replaced by new hope. James pulled back first.  
“Daisy, I’ll listen to everything you have to say.”  
“When’s the next large social gathering? I’ll have to ask Uncle Will for the wedding dress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Follow me on Tumblr @lily-chen-deserves-better for other tsc related things :)  
> Kudos/comments are very much appreciated :D


End file.
